Season 1
Season 1 is the first season of Dance It Up. It premiered on February 14, 2014 as a series premiere. It stars Zendaya as Rocky Blue and Caroline Sunshine as Tinka Hessenheffer. The cast from Shake It Up all are in this season. Is season also will introduce new characters. The full season consists of 24 episodes. The cast started filming on August 26, 2014, for the first season and the season/show premiered on February 14, 2014. The cast ended filming for season 1 on March 21, 2014. Bella Throne and Kenton Duty are not main characters this season because they were not in the opening credits. About Season 1 will focus on the new life of Rocky and Tinka, they will also have to deal with relationships, new friends, new school and a new dance studio. Cast Main Cast *Zendaya as Rocky Blue *Caroline Sunshine as Tinka Hessenheffer *Ross Lynch as Flynn Jones *Roshon Fegan as Ty Blue *Adam Irigoyen as Deuce Martinez *Ainsley Bailey as Dina Garcia *David Henrie as Mark *Anita Barone as Georgia Jones *Ellie Goulding as Kate Martin (new character) *Taylor Swift as Crystal Martin (new character) *Idina Menzel as Mary Martin (new character) Recurring *Bella Thorne as CeCe Jones (20 episodes) (16 Skype appearances) *Kenton Duty as Gunther Hessenheffer (7 appearances) *Olivia Holt as Casey Blue (from episode 5) *Demi Lovato as Lilly MacLennon (from episode 6) Episodes Episode 1: New Life It Up (February 14, 2014) (premiered) (7.5 million viewers) Episode 2: Valentine's It Up (February 28, 2014) (premiered) (5.8 million viewers) Episode 3: CeCe It Up (March 14, 2014) (premiered) (4.4 million viewers) Episode 4: Scary Movie It Up (March 28, 2014) (premiered) (4.3 million viewers) Episode 5: Long Lost Sister It Up? (April 11, 2014) (premiered) (3.7 million viewers) Episode 6: Break-Up It Up ''(April 25, 2014) (premiered) (6.7 million viewers) ''Episode 7: Austin and Ally Dances It Up-A-Rooney (May 9, 2014) (premiered) (10.5 million viewers) Episode 8: Memory It Up (May 23, 2014) (premiered) (6.1 million viewers) Episode 9: Ke$ha It Up ''(June 6, 2014) (premiered) (5.0 million viewers) ''Episode 10: Trip It Up ''(June 20, 2014) (premiered) (7.8 million viewers) ''Episode 11: Record Deal It Up ''(July 4, 2014) (premiered) (4.8 million viewers) ''Episode 12: Tinka It Up ''(July 18, 2014) (premiered) (4.2 million viewers) ''Episode 13: Beach It Up ''(August 1, 2014) (premiered) (4.3 million viewers) ''Episode 14: Lost It Up ''(August 15, 2014) (premiered) (5.7 million viewers) ''Episode 15: I Want It Up! (August 29, 2014) (premiered) (17.4 million viewers) Episode 16: I Do Care It Up (September 12, 2014) (premiered) (6.9 million viewers) Episode 17: Good Luck It Up ''(September 26, 2014) (premiered) (5.8 million viewers) ''Episode 18: Gunther It Up ''(October 10, 2014) (premiered) (4.0 million viewers) ''Episode 19: Slender It Up ''(October 24, 2014) (premiered) (5.4 million viewers) ''Episode 20: Winter Vacation It Up ''(November 7, 2014) (premiered) (4.1 million viewers) ''Episode 21: Movies It Up ''(November 21, 2014) (premiered) (3.6 million viewers) ''Episode 22: Fall Out It Up ''(December 5, 2014) (premiered) (3.9 million viewers) ''Episode 23: Break Up on Christmas Day It Up ''(December 19, 2014) (premiered) (6.8 million viewers) ''Episode 24: Together It Up ''(January 2, 2015) (season finale) (premiered) (5.9 million viewers) Specials and Crossover ''Episode 6: Break-Up It Up (April 25, 2014) (premiered) (6.7 million views) Episode 7: Austin and Ally Dances It Up-A-Rooney (May 9, 2014) (COMING SOON) (one-hour crossover event) Episode 8: Memory It Up (May 23, 2014) (COMING SOON) (one-hour special) Episode 10: Trip It Up (June 20, 2014) (COMING SOON) (one-hour special) Episode 14: Lost It Up (August 15, 2014) (COMING SOON) (one-hour special) Episode 15: I Do Care It Up (August 29, 2014) (COMING SOON) (one-hour crossover event) Episode 16: Good Luck It Up (September 12, 2014) (COMING SOON) (two-hour crossover reunion) Episode 19: Slender It Up (October 24, 2014) (COMING SOON) (one-hour Halloween special) Episode 24: Together It Up (January 2, 2015) (COMING SOON) (season finale) (one-hour season finale) *This season consist 5 one-hour specials and 2 one-hour crossovers. *This season consist of 1 two-hour crossover reunion with Good Luck Charlie and a 1-hour crossover with I Do Care and Austin & Ally. Soundtracks *Dance 1t Up (Soundtrack) (June 21, 2014) *Liv and Austin and Maddie and Ally It Up Soundtrack (May 11, 2014) DVD Releases *Austin and Ally Dances It Up-A-Rooney: Special Crossover Extended Edition (crossover) (May 11, 2014) *Dance It Up: The Complete First Season (December, 2014) Ratings *Ratings for Season 1 Trivia *This season will consist of 24 episodes. *This season wrapped filming on March 21, 2014. *The pilot was filmed on April 2013. *Dance It Up officially went to production in May 2013. *On February 2, 2014, Dance It Up was officially renewed for a second season by Disney. *Bella Thorne (CeCe) and Kenton Duty (Gunther) are not considered main cast members because they were not featured in the openings which makes them both recurring characters in this season. *This is the first season to have someone famous to guest star on the show, Kesha *Rydel Lynch, Ross Lynch's sister will be guest starring in Lost It Up. *The final episode is Together It Up. *This featured a Halloween episode that does not allow younger than 13 audience to watch (Slender It Up) Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Lists Category:Episodes Category:Wiki Content